


Notfallvorsorge

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [64]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Platonic Life Partners, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung vom Ende der Welt.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/161151.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Notfallvorsorge

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Reverse – Apokalypse (als Fluff) – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Humor, Fluff  
> Handlung: Boerne hat eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung vom Ende der Welt.  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: 3 Stunden prokrastiniert, 1 Stunde geschrieben …

***

Verdammt! Thiel biß sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut aufzuschreien und hüpfte auf einem Fuß weiter. Das war aber auch verflucht dunkel hier, wenn das Licht nicht ging! In der Ferne heulten Sirenen, aber noch lauter war das Hämmern an seiner Tür.

Entsprechend schlecht gelaunt war er, als er in der Dunkelheit endlich den Türgriff gefunden hatte.

„Was ist los, Boerne!“

„Haben Sie Kerzen?“

„Kerzen?“ Thiel starrte den anderen fassungslos an. Das hieß er starrte in etwa in die Richtung, in der Boernes Gesicht sich erfahrungsgemäß befinden mußte. Neumond und Unwetter, da fiel kein Lichtschimmer ins Haus. „Denken Sie, ich veranstalte hier regelmäßig romantische Abendessen bei Kerzenschein? Natürlich hab‘ ich keine Kerzen!“

„Das dachte ich mir.“ Eine Hand packte sein Handgelenk und während er sich noch wunderte, wie Boerne das in dieser Finsternis schaffte, wurde er schon vorwärts gezogen und kaum, daß er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, wieder gestoppt.

„He!“ Er rieb sich die schmerzende Seite. „Was soll das denn?“

„Wir müssen nochmal zurück.“ Boerne schubste ihn leicht an in Richtung seiner Wohnungstür. Vermutete er. „Ich bin natürlich voll ausgerüstet für jegliche Katastrophenfälle: Wasservorrat, Spiritus-Kocher, Lebensmittel für zwei Wochen – aber das hilft uns alles herzlich wenig, wenn die weniger Weitsichtigen unter unseren Mitbürgern anfangen, marodierend und plündernd durch die Straßen zu ziehen.“ Boerne zerrte ihn leicht zur Seite und er streifte die Türfassung nur knapp. Konnte der Kerl im Dunkeln sehen? „Holen Sie Ihre Dienstwaffe.“

„Meine … Boerne, haben Sie sie noch alle?“

„Jetzt tun Sie nicht so … ich weiß doch genau, daß Sie sie zuhause aufbewahren. Verschlossen im Flurschrank, ganz vorschriftsmäßig.“

„Boerne, ich …“

„Der Schlüssel liegt in Ihrer Nachttischschublade.“

„Woher –“

„Jetzt machen Sie schon, Thiel! Die Massen können jederzeit in Panik ausbrechen!“

„Und in wenigen Minuten werden bestimmt die apokalyptischen Reiter über uns kommen“, brummte Thiel, aber der Sarkasmus war an Boerne verschwendet. 

„Jetzt tun Sie nicht so, als wären Sie nicht lieber in meiner beleuchteten Wohnung, und beeilen Sie sich ein bißchen!“

Das war in der Tat verlockender als hier im Dunkeln zu sitzen. Alleine. Seufzend tastete er nach seiner Nachttischschublade. „Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Taschenlampe?“

„Natürlich habe ich eine Taschenlampe. Und einen Vorrat an Batterien.“

„Und warum haben Sie die nicht mitgenommen, Sie Schlauberger?“

„Ich wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken … Sie haben doch immer noch keine Jalousien im Wohnzimmer!“

Thiel schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Auch wenn das jetzt gar nix brachte, weil Boerne ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. Aber wenigstens hatte er endlich den Schlüssel zum Flurschrank zwischen den Fingern, und der Rückweg würde einfacher werden, weil sich seine Augen endlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er mittlerweile zumindest vage Schemen erkennen konnte.

***

„Sagen Sie mal“, fragte Thiel eine halbe Stunde später, als sie bei Kerzenlicht und Wein in Boernes abgeriegelter Wohnung saßen und der ihm gerade was zum Thema Wasseraufbereitung erzählte (insgeheim hatte er den Verdacht, daß das Ganze dem anderen in Wirklichkeit Spaß machte), „wenn Sie so super toll gerüstet sind für jede Art des Weltuntergangs, warum haben Sie dann eigentlich keine Waffe im Haus? Zur Verteidigung gegen ‚marodierende Plünderer‘?“

„Jetzt seien Sie nicht albern.“ Boerne warf ihm über die Kerze hinweg einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß doch, daß Sie Ihre Dienstwaffe im Haus haben.“

Irgendwo war da ein Loch in Boernes Logik – ganz offensichtlich. Er brauchte trotzdem ein paar Sekunden, bis er es entdeckte. „Und wenn ich jetzt nicht mit rüber gekommen wäre? Ich hätte Ihnen ja auch Ihre Vorräte abknöpfen können. In der Not ist sich jeder selbst der nächste und so weiter. Haben Sie doch selbst gesagt.“

Boerne starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Ist Ihnen der Gedanke etwa nicht gekommen?“

„Nein.“ Boerne senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Außerdem habe ich doch sowieso die doppelte Menge an Vorräten angelegt. Ich weiß doch, daß Sie nie was im Haus haben.“

„Vorräte für zwei Personen für zwei Wochen?“ fragte Thiel ungläubig. Das war natürlich alles Unsinn, aber … hatte Boerne ernsthaft für den Fall der Fälle an ihn gedacht? 

Boerne nickte. „Sogar etwas mehr. Sie sind nämlich reichlich anstrengend, wenn Sie hungrig sind.“

„Aber Sie wissen schon, daß das nur ein Stromausfall ist, wegen des Gewitters?“

„Ja, jetzt.“ Boerne sah wieder auf, und mit einem Mal war gar nichts mehr Spiel. „Aber wenn es nun … ich meine, wenn es nun wirklich ernst …“

„Dann würde ich den Weltuntergang selbstverständlich nur mit Ihnen erleben wollen.“ Er übertrieb. Absichtlich. Weil er wußte, daß Boerne das hören mußte, aber nicht, wie er es sonst sagen sollte.

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Versprochen?“

„Versprochen.“ Thiel stupste erleichtert mit seinem Glas gegen Boernes. „Im Fall einer drohenden Apokalypse können Sie jederzeit auf mich zählen.“

Boerne hob sein Glas und nickte ihm leicht zu, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. „Abgemacht.“

* Fin *


End file.
